Until the End
by graaacie
Summary: Bay and Emmett are faced with more challenges then any normal couple. Not just the language barrier or Daphne's love for Emmett, but much more. Want to know what else might tear them apart? Read and find out if their love will last Until the End.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfiction in a while and my first on this site. Please give it a chance and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the ABC show Switched at Birth, because if I did the show would have more then 10 episodes and Sean Berdy would be all mine.

* * *

><p>Bay sat shocked in her garage with the 7 pregnancy tests in front of her. All positive. She was trying to ignoring the signs from the past 3 weeks. But her period hadn't come last week, and deep down she knew why. Her and her inexperienced boyfriend, Emmett must have put the condom on wrong or something. Her phone beeped a reply from said boyfriend. '<em>i'll be there in 15. what's wrong?<em>' She couldn't tell him over a text! She had to do it in person. She looked up the sign for pregnant on her laptop a few minutes ago because she thought he should at least 'hear' it in his own language. It was a simple sign, she thought. Hands at her waist coming together to meet tensely intertwined.

What would he say? Would he wonder if it was his? Would he ask that? Bay would never cheat on Emmett, she loved him! She wanted to be with him for a very long time. Maybe forever. Then the bigger question. Would she keep it? Adoption? Abortion? She wasn't a super religious person, but she thought there might be a god. Would god be mad if she didn't keep the baby? Would Emmett be mad if she didn't want it? Some people though abortion is murder. But what about her life? Was that selfish? Well, not just her's, it would be Emmett's life too. She was 16. Having a baby would ruin her future, whatever that included. Not mention Emmett's. Speak of the devil, Emmett knocked on the slightly ajarred door and peaked his head in, removing Bay from her thoughts. _Bay, in her garage, not painting?_ Emmett thought.

"What's wrong?" Emmett signed. Was she going to break up with him? Was learning sign language getting to hard? Was she giving up on him? I didn't think she would do that, but Bay was full of surprises. One of the things he loved about her. He told Bay, with his _voice_, that he loved her a month ago, not too many days later was followed by them having sex. Emmett hadn't had sex before and he was really scared that she might of already lost her virginity to someone else. Maybe Ty, or even Liam. But his thoughts were reassured by Bay when she told him it was her first time too. He thought back to that night as he looked at his girlfriend. For some reason she looked more nervous now then that night. She looked around, not meeting his eyes. They kept going to the table where a bunch of white plastic thi-Emmett's eyes quickly shot back just to his girlfriend's now teary brown ones.

"I'm pregnant." Bay signed, breaking into more tears. Emmett didn't say anything more, but quickly pulled his girlfriend closer to him. They hugged tightly for so long, Bay couldn't help but wanting to stay in his arms forever. When Emmett did release her from his grasp, he looked her in the eyes and the same words he did a close to a month ago.

"I love you." he spoke. Bay smiled through her tears. She loved the sound of his unpracticed voice.

"I will always love you." he spoke again. Bay hugged him tight again. When she broke the hug. Emmett opened his mouth to speak again for her, but she put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"You don't need to speak for me." She signed. Emmett smiled at girlfriend who had learned so much sign language from the day he meet her.

"We have to talk about what we want to do." Bay spoke and signed the words she knew, which were close to all of them. Emmett nodded as he pulled her to the love seat in Bay's makeshift art studio.

"Whatever you choose, I'll support you." He signed slowly, then he kissed her forehead. Bay smiled weakly.

"What if I want to..." Bay started.

"Keep it? I'll help you raise it. I promise." Emmett signed strongly to reassure her.

"No...what if I _don't_ want to keep it?" Bay said with strained look on her face.

* * *

><p>Does anyone think this story is worth continuing? Sound off in the reviews if you want me to continue. I know this is a different type of story, and I know a lot of people are against abortion, but this is just a different view. So many pregnant stories, but no one see the other side, the side that's hidden, I think. So please tell me if this sucks or if it's worth me writing more chapters! Any commentscriticism is welcome! Also tell me if see any typos! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Always

You guys, I'm freaking out! I thought maybe I'd get a couple reviews and alerts, but I got so many! I love you guys! Thank you for reading!

A few things before we get to the story, I **do not** think deaf people should have to talk. If they want to, then okay, that's amazing! Emmett was very against speaking, then he was signing up for speech therapy? I didn't like that and I hope that they don't have that happen next season. I do love that he spoke a little for Bay. It was so cute! (I was the only one that was shocked about how deep Sean's voice was, I mean...yum) But I don't think he should try and speak all the time, because she needs to learn ASL. Do I make sense? Oh and thanks for giving this story a chance even if it's not what you believe in, because this isn't going to be "I don't want this baby, YAY it's gone." It's going to how hard it to go through with something like this. I have most the plot in my mind, but PLEASE give me any ideas you have. (: This is such a rant, but now time for the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the ABC Family show Switched at Birth, because if I did the show would have more then 10 episodes and Sean Berdy would be all mine.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Emmett looked at Bay with confused face.<p>

"I mean, what if I want to get an…" Bay didn't know the sign for it, so she mouthed, "abortion?" Emmett was shocked, his family never went to church and he really didn't know what an abortion was other then getting rid of the baby. _Bay would want to get rid of something we made…together?_

"But it's ours, the baby. It'll be mine." Emmett signed in disbelief. It was hitting him, hard. In 8 months Bay would have a baby. Emmett would be the father. _Was I ready to be a father? _Emmett was deaf. Would the baby be deaf? What if it wasn't. What if it didn't want to learn sign? What if Emmett could never talk to his own kid? Thoughts flew through his head until Bay caught his attention with her hands.

"Yeah, Emmett. It'll be ours, but…what about our lives?" Bay looked at Emmett. He looked at Bay, and he could tell she wasn't completely sure if she wanted this. Wasn't sure whether she wanted to keep the baby or not. Emmett's guess was right, Bay wasn't sure what she wanted, her mind kept filling with images of her holding a baby boy, or maybe a girl. She was already starting to make a mental list of different names she liked, but she had to stop herself. If she thought of names, she would want to keep the baby. She knew money wasn't the problem, her and Emmett could keep it, but they had their lives in front of them, a baby would ruin it. _What if Emmett broke up with me?_ Bay thought. He could go off with Daphne, someone who already knew sign and wasn't pregnant. Then the baby wouldn't have a father figure.

"We could raise a kid! You have money." Emmett signed with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. Bay nodded and shrugged.

"It not about the money and you know that. It's about our lives and how I'll get treated at school. I'll have to stop going to school for a while, maybe even drop out." Bay said slowly, while attempting to sign. She did some of them wrong and mixed of some words, but Emmett understood her.

"Treated at school? What? 'Bay got pregnant by some deaf kid', is that what you're scared they'll say?" Emmett signed as slow as he could and mouthed his words in frustration. Would she be embarrassed when everyone found out that she slept with a him? Bay eyes went wide in shock went she understand what Emmett was trying to say. She shouldn't have said that, if she wanted the baby she could deal with that, but she didn't want it. She took his hand in hers and kissed his check.

"I shouldn't have said that. I would never be embarrassed by you. Never in a million years." Bay only signed, hoping all her signs were right. His lips tugged at a smile, and he squeezed her hand. He leaned to her and kissed her, it was gentle. It wasn't like that day a few weeks ago that caused all these problems, because that night was hungry and forceful. He pulled away and smiled thinking about the night, maybe they shouldn't have, but he didn't regret it.

"I don't regret it." Emmett moved his hands to form the words. "I'll never regret that night." Bay smiled and her eyes started to water, she wouldn't take that night back either. She leaned in and kissed him a little harder, but quickly remembered the situation they were in and pulled away.

"Me either." Bay said with a huge grin on her face. "What are we going to do?" she signed remembering again why she called him here.

"If you want to get an abortion," Emmett started to sign, "I'll take you to a clinic. But can you do one thing for me? Can we just go and talk to a doctor? Just go over your opinions. I know you're unsure about this." Bay followed what he said and reluctantly smiled and nodded to his plan. They looked at each for a long time. Questions and thoughts running through their minds. They could both see it on their faces.

"What's on your mind?" Emmett started. She thought about names, about would it would look like, about its gender, and then about what Emmett had said. _Bay got pregnant by some deaf kid. _She could almost hear Clover's voice say it. Bay remembered back to the first time anyone found out she was dating Emmett, the boy with the motorcycle that picked up Bay after school from time to time. Wilke was the one that had told people that they were dating. It didn't bug Bay that people knew, but what people said. "_Bay's dating a charity case, how cute." _Clover said one day as Bay slipped into her seat before the class they shared, US History, started. People didn't understand how amazing Emmett was. How beautiful sign language was. Bay looked around the room a couple time before meeting his eyes. She could feel the tears well up in her own for a millionth time that day.

"I'm thinking about the baby, about what people will say. About…" Bay realized she wasn't signing and the she was talking fast when Emmett touched her arm. She quickly apologized and started again.

"I was thinking about the baby. About cute names. Thinking about whether it'll have your red hair or my black hair. Your blue eyes, or my brown ones." Bay slowly said and signed when she could. She cupped his face with her hand and smiled.

"I don't care what people have to say. I love you. I know I'd love this baby too, but we have to think about what's best for both of us. Okay?" Bay said. Emmett nodded. He put his hand on her knee and nuzzled his head into neck.

"I love you too, Bay." He spoke for the third time today, before Bay could stop him. He kissed her neck quickly and pulled away. He looked into her brown eyes and knew that no matter what happened they'd could always be together.

* * *

><p>Bemmett is the most adorable couple ever. I had to add some cutesy stuff into this one, but basically, I think this is a filler. I'm sorry. Do you guys think Clover would be mean, I think she would be. This all just happened when I started writing. I don't love this chapter, but I had to get something out there for you guys. I'll try to post close to daily, because Friday I start school, so then I have no idea when I'll be able to update. ):<p> 


	3. Maybe Both

You guys are allowed to be mad at me. This should have been posted Thursday, but I got stuck on how to write this and I got busy with school. This is long, well for me, so that is what you guys get since it's so late. (: Hope you like! Also, whenever Bay is signing and talking, she not signing all the words, just what she knows, which is more then in the show but she's not fluent yet, because this is set a month or so after the finale.

* * *

><p>Bay and Emmett had to wait a few days to go to the clinic, because they had to make an appointment. But they had saw each other everyday between the Thursday they talked and the Saturday the appointment was schedule for. Emmett started picking up Bay after school everyday. They just wanted to be in each other's presence. They went to Emmett's house once, but only because his mom wasn't home, because she wasn't too fond of Bay. They were scared that'd she'd read Bay's lips or see something they signed and find out Bay's pregnant. That would send Melody off the deep end. They'd never get to see each other again, and who knows what else. So they mostly went to a park or hung out in Bay's art studio. They spent every moment they could together, because they thought they'd fall apart if they didn't see each other. Emmett was happy that this situation was some how bringing them closer then they already were.<p>

As they sat at Planned Parenthood, which Bay thought was a stupid name since it was for _Un_planned Parenthood, the teen couple held hands, not talking. Not because they didn't want to sign there, just because they didn't have anything to say. Emmett wasn't thinking of name of the clinic, but instead the names he'd like if they kept they baby. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander across names and maybe even name signs he would use. Bay's hand squeezed Emmett's breaking him from his name ideas and she pulled him up as he realized they were being called in. The nurse was a short, stumpy lady, that didn't look like she wanted to be there. She held a folder with a few papers in it. She led them through a set of double doors, then into a room down the hall. She instructed Bay to sit on the examining table and Emmett sat in the chair next to it. She started asking Bay questions about why she was here. Emmett tried to follow, but the nurse talked fast.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" she asked in a monotone voice. Bay looked at Emmett. Bay wasn't sure if she should translate for him or if she should just sign her answers.

"I found out I was pregnant on Thursday." Bay signed and spoke. The nursed looked at her like she was crazy, but didn't ask; obviously she'd seen stranger things.

"When you do think it was conceived?" the monotone voice hadn't left.

"We had sex about a month ago, and we haven't had sex since." Bay looked over at Emmett at a smile tugged on her lips. Emmett reached to the table and put his hand on hers. The nurse gave them a look, and jotted something down on her paper.

"Why are you here?" she asked, sounding bored.

"We wanted to talk about abortion, but we wanted to hear other options too." Bay signed and spoke, and once she was done, placed her hand back in Emmett's. The nurse had obviously heard this before and wrote something down and flipped the folder shut, set it on the counter and muttered that the doctor would be in soon. As the sour nurse closed the door, Bay quickly turned to Emmett.

"I'm sorry. Should I have interpreted?" Bay signed and looked at her boyfriend feeling confused. She didn't know what she should have done. Emmett didn't seem to look confused through the questions, and Emmett wasn't. Emmett could get enough from Bay's answers to know what was being asked. He smiled and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand before he let go.

"No, that was fine. I didn't even know if you were going to sign your answers." Emmett signed. He wondered if that came out rude, because he hadn't meant for it to. Bay was new at interpreting, and the last time she tried was at the Carlton fundraiser right before they got in a fight. She had forgot 'bet', that was so stupid. It was really because of what had happened with Daphne.

"Ok," Bay smiled, "I'm scared and I really want to cry but I think it's because of this." Bay put her Y shaped hand to her tummy. She had no clue was the sign for hormones was, and she thought he'd get it. _Because of the baby_. Emmett nodded his head and simply held up the sign of 'I love you'. He stood up and kissed her cheek and sat back down. Their fingers intertwined and then the doctor had stepped in. The doctor was a girl to Bay's relief. She smiled at the young couple and said hello before picking up the folder and reading over what the nurse had wrote.

"I'm Doctor Whitley. I'm guessing you too are here because you're thinking about abortion?" she asked. Her voice was much kinder and sweet then the last, not that Emmett could here it. Bay looked at Emmett and nodded.

"We were wondering if that was the best opinion or if there's better ones." Bay half signed and spoke. Similar to the doctor's face twisted into confusion.

"This is my boyfriend Emmett, he's deaf. So I'm going to be signing so he understands. If you could talk a little slower and look at him, it would help." Bay wasn't sure if she needed to sign that for Emmett but she did what she could. Emmett found her hand when she was done, signaling to her that she did the right thing. The doctor nodded in sympathy toward them and looked at her paper again.

"I see, well there adoption of course, but it's hard to give the baby up after 9 months, and after seeing it. Also you two are so young, is that why you're looking into abortion?" She paused, as if she was looking for words, "And don't be offended by me saying this, but there's a bigger chance the baby could be deaf. Would you two be able to handle that?" Bay hadn't thought about that before, she'd never thought about the baby being deaf or hearing, just about it being their baby. It had crossed Emmett's mind more then once, but he never thought of it as a problem. He was deaf and he was obviously fine.

"It's not about being deaf. One day, when we're ready to have kids, we might have deaf kids or hearing kids, or both. And it won't matter." Bay said quickly without signing. Emmett let go of her hand and tried to ask her what she said, but she signed, "Later." Before he could ask. Bay sighed, she didn't think she could do this; she was starting to think that having an abortion was a better option every minute.

"If I want to have an abortion, how does it work? I'm early on, so I can just take a pill right?" Bay asked and signed what she could, so her boyfriend could understand. Emmett was starting to wonder the opposite of Bay. Maybe getting an abortion was a bad idea. Or not bad, just not needed. They could have then baby, they could be a family, they loved each other, and they'd love the baby.

"Well you see that's the problem, Miss Kennish. You're 16, so here in Kansas, you have to get both of your parents to sign, even for the pill. Do you live with both your parents?" Doctor Whitley asked gently. Bay wasn't sure what to say. Would she ask her real parents, or…wait, no. Who were her real parents? Would she ask the Kennish's or Regina and Angelo? Maybe just Regina.

"I just live with my mom." Bay didn't look at Emmett knowing he would be confused to why'd she lie. Bay could tell he wasn't following the conversation very well, which was true. Emmett was lost. _Only lived with her mom? _Emmett return his hand into hers trying to get her to look at him again, to explain.

"Well, if you get your mom to sign, and fill out the papers and have her come in for your 1st appointment, then you can take the pills." The doctor explained.

"Can I get those papers now, then call and make the appointment?" Bay questioned. She felt sick to her stomach. Maybe from the baby, probably just from being extremely nervous. How would Regina act? Regina did say she was Atheist right? So she wouldn't go off on Bay of doing this. Bay thought about the mom she thought was hers for close to 16 years, Kathryn Kennish. Kathryn would freak out if Bay even told she was pregnant. Abortion? Bay thought her mom would have a heart attack.

"Sure," Doctor Whitley said with a pitiful smile, "I'll be back in a second." As soon as the door was shut, Emmett stood up from his seat and started moving his hands too fast for Bay to understand. He quickly remembered, and started again.

"You only lived with your mom? Why did you say that? And what did you say before that you didn't sign." Emmett questioned his girlfriend. This was the problem with them. The language barrier. There was only so many words Emmett could lip read, and Bay was pretty good at knowing what he meant, but there was only so many things she could sign.

"I'm sorry. They said I had to have my parents sign a paper. I don't think my mom will sign it, but I think Regina might." Bay explained, embarrassed. She should be able to tell her mom anything, but then again, she was telling her mom. Emmett felt bad for is girlfriend, she was so confused on which mom to tell and which mom would understand.

"They would both understand, whatever you wanted to do." Emmett looked her in the eyes and put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. It was just a peck, but of course the doctor walked back in at this point. Bay blushed, wondering what the doctor thought of them. Trying to get an abortion, then going right back at it?

"Is everything okay? Do you need a minute?" Whitley asked. The two looked at each other and shook their heads. She handed a bunch of papers to Bay, and told her to read though them with her mom. Then she excused them. Emmett followed Bay to the waiting room again and they walked outside. Before they could put the helmets on and start driving home, Emmett stopped Bay and ask her the same question he had before.

"When you didn't sign, what did you say back in there?" Bay eyes averted to the ground and she blushed. Emmett was even more confused by this.

"The doctor said that the baby had a higher chance of being born deaf. And wanted to know if we could handle it." Bay started. "I got sorta mad, and told her that one day we'd have kids, maybe deaf, maybe hearing, or maybe both. And that it won't matter which ever they are." Bay knew a lot of the words, but still stumbled on some, but as always, Emmett understood her. Emmett smiled and kissed her, their lips lingered for a while before they pulled apart.

"I love you more then my hands can explain." Emmett signed. Bay laughed, something Emmett couldn't hear, and smiled. They put on their helmets and jumped on Emmett's bike and drove off, headed home.

* * *

><p>Didn't love this chapter, but it's needed for the rest of the story. Please review? Tell me what you want to see in the next chapters!<p>

I've been wondering, do I write in too much detail? Is it boring for some of you guys?


	4. I'm Scared

You guys deserved this a few days ago, but I think I'll be updating about once a week now. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review, I love to get reviews! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own the ABC show Switched at Birth, because if I did the show would have more then 10 episodes and Sean Berdy would be all mine.

* * *

><p>Bay paced in her art studio, not sure what to do. She had filled out the papers the doctor gave her; expcect one blank line. Either Regina's name could go there or Kathryn's could. Bay knew the better choice would be Regina because she would probably help her. Maybe they could even get closer if she asked Regina to do this for her. While Kathryn would freak out and maybe not even take her to the clinic.<p>

Bay had done a lot of thinking. She must have spent a whole day just thinking about what could happen. Bay wasn't sure if having the baby would keep them together or break them up and vice versa. Bay had never gone through something like this. She might have lived her life feeling different, but every teenager is told that they'll feel different. Bay did end up being switched at birth, but she was getting used this crazy situation. Bay sometimes wondered if Daphne ever felt different in her family, but this wasn't the time to ask her. They hadn't talked much since Emmett came back from East West fest with Toby and Wilke, and that was almost 2 months ago. Bay wondered if Daphne was still plotting to get Emmett back. Maybe Daphne wasn't _that_ evil, but the look on her face when she said she wasn't giving up on Emmett was a face Bay had never seen on Daphne.

Bay collapsed on the couch and chose to continue her thoughts until Regina got home. These thoughts included if she should tell her parents. Kathryn would be hurt if she found out Bay had trusted Regina, especially since Regina has proved to not be so trustworthy since everyone found out that she knew about the switch for 13 years. Maybe she should tell Toby. She trusted him, next to Emmett, the most. Too bad he couldn't sign the papers.

When Bay heard a car drive up to the side of the house, she peaked her head out her door and saw Regina's car. Regina grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and walked to the guesthouse without noticing Bay. Daphne wasn't home; she was home as little as possible when Bay was. Bay took a big breath and grabbed the papers off the table and held them tight to her chest. With a fast beating heart, she walked to the guesthouse and rang the doorbell. There was about 10 seconds before Regina got to the door; they were the longest ten seconds of Bay's life.

"Can we talk? It's really important." Bay's voice cracked a little and Regina eyed Bay with suspicion. Regina had no idea what was headed her way, she figured it was something about Angelo, Bay's recently discovered biological father. Bay and Regina walked to the table and sat across from each other. Bay put the papers face down in front of her.

"What is it, Bay?" Regina asked, starting to get concerned. She was happy her real daughter had come to her to talk, but now she was scared why.

"I need you to help me. This is really important and I can't do it with out you. I need you," Bay's eyes started to tear and her voice started become crackly, "I need you to read this." Bay pushed the papers toward her biologically mother. Regina flipped over the stack. _Planned Parenthood_ read in big letters at the top. Regina heart skipped a beat when she read the next line, _Abortion Permission Form_. Bay didn't like the wording of it. Permission form, it sounded like a field trip or something. Regina read the rest of the papers. The pills Bay would take, the side effects, how she would be emotionally. How birth control is recommended one month after to 'prevent an unwanted pregnancy from occurring again'. Bay also hated that line. Unwanted? The baby wasn't unwanted, just…couldn't happen right now. Regina continued to read. She'd have to be present for the first session of pills Bay would have to take. Regina read every line, even glanced over Bay's signature, and the blank line left for her own. Regina looked up at Bay, both their cheeks stained with tears.

Regina's mind filled with questions and assumptions. Was the baby Ty's?From what Regina knew, Ty hadn't come back from training yet, and wasn't planning on it. Maybe they met up secretly? Why abortion? Did Bay not want the baby? Regina stopped her thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Can you tell me who the father is?" Regina asked hesitantly. Bay looked at her hands and then back to her mother's dark brown eyes, the same color as her own. Bay wasn't sure how Regina would handle this, and this part was one of the few things Bay's afternoon thoughts didn't touch on.

"I've been…dating…Emmett." Bay's voice got so quiet, his name came out as a whisper.

"Emmett? As in Daphne's friend, Emmett?" Regina's face twisted into confusion. Emmett? Bay didn't even know sign language.

"Yeah, I know, it's random. He was trying to help me find Angelo and we started talking, hanging out and stuff. I love him, but…I can't have this baby right now." Bay stopped for moment and thought. "I'm scared." Regina reached across the table and took her hand in hers; it was an awkward gesture that didn't feel quite right. Regina's mind flipped to Kathryn, the mom that Bay should be talking to about this.

"Bay…does your mo—does Kathryn know?" She questioned. Bay didn't know how to explain to Regina that Kathryn couldn't know, she wouldn't understand.

"She can't know, she'll flip." Bay started, "I know that you guys have different ideas on parenting, but on this one…I think you're the one to go to." Regina nodded and glanced over the papers. She wasn't sure what she should do; this was her daughter, but what would Kathryn do if she found out. They were finally getting along again. She sighed and put the papers back in order. She would have to think about this.

"Give me some time…a few days maybe?" Regina looked in Bay's eyes. "Is that okay?" Bay looked down at her hands, which were tightly knitted together, and mumbled a reply. She started to get up but Regina quickly got up and stopped her with a hug. Bay realized this was one of the few hugs they'd shared. After a second, the awkwardness faded and it felt like a real hug.

"You know where to find me." Bay said her voice mixed with real joy and fake cheer, once they pulled away. Bay walked to the door and left the guesthouse and headed to her room to do schoolwork.

Regina re-read the papers again and again and again. She found a pen and signed _Regina Vasquez_ on the blank line. She hid the paper's in her purse, then she placed herself in front of the computer and glanced at the clock. She had an hour before Daphne would be home, so she started to google everything she could about teenage pregnancies and abortions until she heard a car come up outside. She turned off the screen, after she closed out of her search. Little did she know that she had forgot to click out of one of the searches. Minimized on the computer that Daphne and Regina shared, was a google search on abortion.

* * *

><p>Intense? Wonder who's going to find that search? Leave ideas and comments in the review section! (:<p>

I'm going to try and include other characters, so here's the intro to some of my other plots that will go on in this story. This story is going really slow, but I like that. I plan on having a lot of chapters, I already have this plot planned past chapter 10. Soooo many of you guys want Bay to keep the baby, but that's really not how I planned the plot, but I think if everyone keeps reading, you'll still love this story. (:

Also I posted this sort of quickly, did I miss any typos/errors?


	5. It's Too Late

I'm sorry about not updating! I was in Toronto! If any of you are from the wonderful city of Toronto, I must say...it's quite wonderful. (: Once again, please stick with me through this, I don't think you'll regret it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own the ABC show Switched at Birth, because if I did the show would have more then 10 episodes and Sean Berdy would be all mine.

* * *

><p>Bay sat in her 9th period English class bored out of her mind. Her notes on Shakespeare quickly turned into new Axe Girl sketches. Bay started to think that maybe Axe Girl needed a friend. A friend with black leather jacket. Bay's idea spilled onto the page. The first sketch of…Jacket Boy? An all black figure with a defined jacket on, his hand was held up at the side forming the "I love you" sign in sign language. After she flipped the page, her hands placed Axe Girl's and Jacket Boy's backs with their fingers intertwined in the center. Next page was filled with Jacket Boy trying to take Axe Girl's axe. Bay was about to start drawing on a new page when she felt her bag buzz at her feet. She glanced to the teacher droning on about Shakespeare's use of language. Once he turned, she grabbed her phone and checked the text she just received. <em>New Message from Regina<em>, the screen read. Bay's heart began to speed up.

_Got appointment at 3:30. I'll pick you up after class?_

Bay's heart almost stopped. She could do this. She could get an abortion. Her hands were almost shaking as she reread the text many times. Bay's heart twitched. Last night she started to think about the baby more, in her heart she felt that that it was a boy. Aiden? Ryan? Max? She felt guilty she had even thought about abortion, but her mind kept screaming she had too. She had a life; Emmett had a life. She sighed, a little too loudly, because the girl next to her looked over and eyed the phone in Bay's lap. Bay typed out a reply.

_Sounds good. I'll text Emmett, he has to be there_.

Bay glanced at the clock on the wall. The analog clock read 2:54. She had six minutes. She thought maybe she could draw more, but her shaky hands wouldn't allow this. She sent a new text to Emmett.

_Regina got an appointment at 3:30. Be there please? _

Bay awaited a reply, since she knew Carlton got out at 2:45, Emmett would already be out of class and talking with his friends before he jumped on his bike. Bay checked her phone more then once a minute, but Emmett didn't text back. She stared at her phone, but nothing. The minutes ticked by, but nothing. She figured he'd get it by 3:15 and make it to the clinic. When class bell finally rang Bay rushed out of her class to her locker, then off to wait for Regina.

* * *

><p>Emmett's friend, Jordan, had convinced him to join a new club at Carlton. The Photography Club. Emmett liked the idea of talking with other people that liked photography. Maybe they could even critique each other's work. Emmett threw his backpack down on the floor and started to talk with the other members about their photos. A few were like Emmett and took photos of everything, because that's when you get the best photos sometimes. While others only pressed the capture button when they were in the perfect light and in best setting. They took out some of their own photos and shared. A girl named Emily that sat next to him showed off quite of few of a park and Emmett was familiar with. He smiled a bit at thought of him and Bay's first real date at that park. Jordan reveled a collection of wildlife and nature photos. The rest of the small group threw their photos onto the table. The girl across from him, Emmett thought her name was Julia, had a lot of candid family photos, but the angles she took them from made them look much cooler then what was on the Christmas cards his mom send out last year. Another guy had a bunch urban-ish city photos; construction sites, tall buildings, and busy sidewalks. No one else's photos caught his eye. Once Emmett took out some of his, most of them seemed to like them. He realized he had picked up a picture he had took of Bay by accident. He was about to stuff it back into his backpack, but Emily stopped him.<p>

"Wow! Who's that? She's beautiful!" Emily signed, dragging on the word beautiful. Emmett could feel his checks burn a bit.

"My girlfriend." He said with a bashful smile. Emily's mouth formed an O shape; only a handful of people knew Emmett was dating Bay.

"What's her name?" She questioned. Emmett glanced at the rest of the club, they talking about one certain photo or comparing works of art.

"Bay. We started dating not that long ago actually." He explained. He hands flying rapidly.

"What college does she go to?" Emmett's face twisted into confusion. Bay didn't look older. Did she? Emily saw the look on his face and elaborated.

"I mean she's doesn't go here, so I was just assumed she was in college." Emmett's face still held a confused look.

"No…she goes to Buckner. Buckner Hall, that fancy prep school about 7 miles from here?" Emmett explained. Emily's face form that O shape once more.

"I didn't know that Buckner Hall had a deaf program!" She signed surprised. Wait...she thinks Bay's deaf?

"No, no, no! Bay is hearing!" Emmett signed and quickly added, "But they do..sort of…Daphne Vasquez, do you know her? She takes a class there." Emily nodded processing this information. She started to sign what looked like "_I can't believe you're…"_ but quickly recovered.

"I can't believe Buckner does that. How cool." From Emily's signing Emmett could tell that she wasn't amused.

"What is it?" Emily was quite confusing. She shrugged.

"I can't believe you're dating a hearing girl."

* * *

><p>Bay and Regina sat in the office with Dr. Whitley. Bay was pacing muttering that he has to be here. It was nearing 3:45 and Emmett still hadn't even texted her back. What if Melody saw? What if Daphne saw? But would that really hold Emmett up?<p>

"Bay…we can do this without him?" Regina's statement sounded more like a question. Bay didn't know if she _could_ do this without him. Her heart was beating so fast she'd thought she'd have a heart attack. Bay whipped out her phone and attempted to text him again.

"I'm going to try and call him…" Bay said under her breath. Regina started to think maybe Bay had lost it.

"Bay…Emmett won't be able to hear you…" Regina said, touching her shoulder. Bay shrugged her off and nodded.

"I know! I know! But all the phone buzzing will get his attention…I hope…then he'll check his texts." Bay said as she repeatedly tried to dial his number. Praying he'd feel it and look at his phone.

"I understand you want him to be here, but you have to take the pills before 4:00. I'm sorry, but I have other patients. Unless he answers in the couple of minutes, I don't think he'll make it here." The doctor started to go on about making another appointment.

"This was my only free day for a couple of weeks." Regina started, "And Emmett's too far, unless he's on his way now, he won't be here by 4. Bay I think you should take them if you want to do this."

Bay stared at her phone. _Calling Emmett (the coolest person ever)…_ displayed on her phone, smiling slightly at the name he'd put into her phone. She had called at least 15 times, since she'd started. She sighed. She wished Regina hadn't done this so last minute. She needed Emmett to be here. She wasn't even sure if this was the right thing to do. She needed Emmett to her hold her hand. Bay was close to tears, but she surrendered. Emmett would understand…right? Dr. Whitley handed Bay a plastic cup with two pills in it. This was the moment. She could take these pills or not take them. Her hands were shaking as she tapped the call button on her phone one last time.

* * *

><p>Emmett was still shocked that Emily was so narrow minded, but he had to remember that once he was too. The group continue to talk about photos and other things, like the photography exhibit that the art museum in the city. They let this first 'club meeting' go until 3:50; they had just finished planning when they would meet up next. Emily fidgeted a bit in her seat and her leg touch Emmett's buzzing backpack. Not that that they could hear it. Emily reached down and touched the small pocket on his Jansport backpack.<p>

"Your phone's going off!" Emily signed after she got his attention away from another club member named Aaron. Emmett's eye brows shot up in shock and confusion as he unzipped the pocket and whipped out his phone. Bay was calling. He noticed Emily glance at his phone and sign something about how Bay should know Emmett wouldn't be able to hear the phone call. He brushed her off as Bay's call stopped. His phone read that he had close to 30 texts all from Bay.

_Regina got an appointment at 3:30. Be there please? _

_You're going to be there right?_

_Please reply, babe. (:_

_I'm on the way there, are you driving?_

_Emmett?_

_Emmmmmeeeettt!_

_It's 3:30. I need you here._

_Emmett? Are you okay?_

_I really need you right now._

Emmett scrolled through the texts, where just sections of it were just his name. There were about 20 calls from her. His phone buzz in his hand. _New Text Message_ _from Bay3 _the bright screen glowed, remembering Bay adding the heart a few weeks back.

_I love you, but I'm taking the pills now. Please text me when you get these. _

Emmett's insides flipped. No! No! He didn't even know if he wanted her too, much less with out him there. _No!_ he typed out and sent. _I have to be there. Do you really want this?_ He hit the send button again. He heart wouldn't stop beating at a very high rate until he got a reply about a minute later, which made it jump even higher.

* * *

><p>Bay set her phone down after texting Emmett and grabbed a cup of water. She stared at the pills for a few seconds. This is was it, Bottoms up,she thought. Taking a swig of water and let the pills drop into her mouth. She didn't swallow right away. This is it… And with a gulp the pills were in her. Bay wasn't sure how to feel. She looked to Regina for answers, but her face held only more questions. The doctor excused herself, reminding them to make an appointment for the next dose. Bay shakily grabbed her phone, which read <em>2 New Messages from Emmett (the coolest person ever).<em> Bay was filled with sadness and anger. Oh reply now, thanks Emmett.

_No! _The first one read. What? He didn't want her too?

_I have to be there. Do you really want this?_ The second one read. Bay wasn't sure if that's what she wanted to do. The Planned Parenthood website a lot of post abortions women feel a lot of different things. Guilt, sadness, confusion, but happiness wasn't among them and now Bay knew why.

_I'm so sorry…and I don't know what I want, but it's too late. I took the first dose. _Bay sent to her boyfriend who was no long going to be a father.

* * *

><p>There we go! I know a lot of you didn't want this, but that's how it goes. Hope all of you will still read this story! (: Also, tell me if the text message parts and the parts were I jump between Bay and Emmett were too confusing. Reviews keep me writing! Give me any ideas you guys have! :3<p> 


	6. Maxwell

I know that some of you may not continue you to read and I get why, this is a hard topic to read about (and to write about). I really hope you all come back to read the rest of this story because of curiosity. If none of you want to know what happens next, then I feel that as a writer, I've failed. I'm said this many times, but please, stick with this! As always, review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the ABC show Switched at Birth, because if I did the rest of the season would start much earlier and Sean Berdy would be all mine.

* * *

><p>Bay fiddled with her phone while her and Emmett wait in one of the familiar rooms of Planned Parenthood for Dr. Whitley. Emmett had taken her to this appointment because Regina wasn't needed this time. Emmett was conflicted. He wanted to support Bay in whatever she did, but more and more, he was starting to think that this isn't even what Bay wanted. He wished he had said something, said that he wanted it or least that abortion wasn't an option. Emmett sighed aloud. Bay looked over at him and grabbed his hand and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. He smiled weakly.<p>

"How do you feel?" He signed to Bay. Bay shrugged and lifted her hands to sign, but lowered them again. Giving herself a minute to think.

"I'm okay. I'm really sorry about Monday. I wanted you to be there but…" Bay didn't finish the sentence, knowing that Emmett would understand.

"Bay… I'm so sorry about that. I normally check my phone, you know that. I just had that photography club meeting. I—" Bay cut him off.

"No. I'm happy you're meeting other people." Bay said, almost bitter. Emmett shook his head.

"Are you still upset over Daphne?" Emmett asked. Bay looked away. Of course she was! Daphne was still trying to get Emmett, even if he couldn't tell. Emmett also had to glance away from Bay. He still had not told her about him kissing Daphne. Or Daphne and him kissing each other. He was bad at telling to truth when it was going to hurt the other person. Before either of them could rekindle the conversation, the familiar Dr. Whitley walked in with another cup of pills. Bay squeezed his hand before she let go.

"This is the second dose. In about a ten days I want you to come back in for a blood test to make sure you don't need another dose, okay?" Whitley had remembered to talk slower since Emmett was there. Bay sighed. Is this what she wanted? Did Emmett want this? She already took the first dose a few days again. What if she kept the baby now? Would it have defects? Bay wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She looked to Emmett and he nodded and frowned. Things had gone fast. It was just a week ago she had told Emmett she was pregnant. In a few seconds, she wouldn't be anymore. Bay's eyes watered as she grabbed the cup of water and down the pills. Emmett winced as she swallowed. This is was she wanted, right? She couldn't handle the baby…right? Emmett never cried in front of anyone. Not even when his parents separated. He went to his room alone the day he found out and cried loudly, knowing no one in his house could hear. But in that moment, he felt something in his throat. He didn't want this. He wanted the baby. He wanted them to be a family. Bay set the cups down and felt sick. It was done. Bay shakily walked to Emmett. Emmett hugged her tightly. Bay wanted to puke. She wanted to get a glass of warm milk and chug it, once hearing that doing that could make you puke, but she had already taken both doses. The deed was done. This is what Emmett wanted, right? Emmett never told Bay not too. He would have stopped her if he wanted the baby, right?

* * *

><p>Daphne had just got out of shower, hair still damp, and decided to work on a research essay that was due in a few weeks. She always got a head start on things. The screen flickered on and she pressed the internet icon on the desktop. A internet page that was already open flashed up. It was google, actually a google search. On abortion. Daphne was confused. The only other person to use this computer was her mom, her grandmother rarely touched the thing. Why would her mother had searched abortion? Her brain made tiny connections. Regina was with Bruce about a month ago. Regina tried to keep it was secret, but Daphne knew that she had had sex with Bruce at least a few times. Her mom was 'late from work' or had to go to the store for 2 hours much too often. Daphne was going to guess that this happened many other times.<em> And<em> Angelo had just came back. Her mom was pregnant with one of them! Regina was still young enough to have children and she had been with Bruce a lot and who knows about Angelo. Daphne couldn't believe this. Another thing her mother was going to keep from her! Daphne's anger grew, but so did her shocked. A few days ago she saw Regina coming home a little early. With Bay. Bay's make up was smudged a bit, and Regina didn't look happy. She watched them talk and couldn't get what they were saying, but she saw Bay tear up a little and the two of them share a hug. It was long and not unlike a hug she would've share with Regina. Daphne gave up on working on her essay and got up from the computer. She pulled out her phone and texted Emmett. She needed a distraction from this mess.

_I have a bball game tomorrow night. will you come?_

Emmett wasn't ignoring her or avoiding her, but they did hang out less. Emmett was with Bay a lot. And Daphne was actually spending time with Wilke...but that didn't mean that she liked him. She liked Emmett. She was stilling trying to make Emmett liked her. Again. Hadn't he been in love with her? Wilke even said so. She did felt a bit guilty about leading Wilke on because all Wilke knew was that her and Emmett were just friends. Her phone buzzed in her hand.

_me and Jordan will definitely be there. (:_

She smiled. No Bay. She felt like a bad person for being happy about that, but Emmett was hers for a night. Even though for a second she wanted Bay to be there. She needed to figure out if Regina was pregnant. And with who! She also needed to figure out what Regina and Bay's heart to heart was all about. Her phone buzzed again.

_actually Bay wants to go and see you play! _

No, Bay wants to make sure I don't make a move. Daphne deicided that winning back Emmett could wait; finding out what was happening with her mom was much more important.

* * *

><p>Bay sat on the grass staring at Emmett's motorcycle across the huge park. Bay laid down on her back and stared at the sky. For some reason is was purple-y pink. Was it late? Bay sat up and Emmett now occupied the once empty space in front of her. He looked different. Had he been working out? Emmett smiled and blushed as if he could hear her thoughts. Bay saw a little boy running around behind Emmett. He had curly red hair and a slender arms and legs. Once he faced her, she noticed his golden eyes and the splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He walked up to Emmett and Bay. Bay watched Emmett finger spell M-A-X-W-E-L-L. The little boy smiled and walked up to hug Bay. Once he let go of her, she notice his face was covered with tears.<p>

"Why don't you love me?" 'Maxwell' signed.

"You even named me." Maxwell didn't move his lips as he signed. He had no emotion on his face which was odd for someone who looked fluent. Bay looked around and suddenly realized she was no longer in the park with Emmett, but in a hospital with only Maxwell. The little red head started to cry harder.

"I'm so sorry…I do love you. More then you'll ever understand." Bay moved her hands, but for some reason she was making all the wrong signs, but Maxwell still understood. Bay moved toward him to hug him, but he ran down the hospital hallway. Bay tried to call after him, but realized he must be deaf. Then she started to feel her arms being grabbed and then everything mushed together.

Bay opened her eyes but quickly shut them again because the light flooded in too quickly. It wasn't real. She had been dreaming. She fell asleep on the art studio couch a few hours ago. Her eyes felt damp and puffy from crying. She opened her eyes again to see who had woken her up. Emmett. Emmett had bags under his eyes and a frown plastered on his face.

"What's wrong?" They both signed at the same time. They smiled, but it didn't last for long. Emmett took the space next to her on the couch and hugged Bay tightly. Bay let a few more tears slip out of her eyes. What if that little boy from the dream is what their baby would have looked like? Maxwell. Max. Bay had always liked the name Maxwell, Max for short. It was different, but simple. Her heart physically hurt and she imagined him signing, "Why don't you love me?". _Max…I do love you, _Bay thought. Her tears came quicker as she thought about it. She didn't want this. She wished Regina had said no. She wished Emmett had told her to keep it. Emmett's eyes welled up with salty tears. _No, no, no! Don't cry!_ But he couldn't stop himself as he realized how upset his girlfriend was. His tears rolled down his checks and landed in Bay's curly hair. He released Bay and started to sign.

"I…I…I think…I think I wanted you to keep the baby." Emmett signed slowly. Bay shook her head in disbelief.

"I did this so we could have a life!" Bay signed angrily. Why didn't Emmett stop her from getting the abortion?

"But I think I wanted a life with the baby…" Bay couldn't believe this. Bay got up from the couch, tears still on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me? The first day we talked? You should've said 'Abortion isn't an option'." Bay signed quickly, pretty sure she had gotten some signs wrong. Emmett stood up to getting closer to Bay.

"I'm sorry. I thought this is what you wanted. I wanted to support you." Emmett put his hand on her shoulder. Bay couldn't even sign back. Commutation is the key to a successful relationship, and they had failed that simple requirement.

"Why didn't we talk? Why didn't you say how you really felt? Why didn't you tell me?" Bay didn't sign and she spoke fast; Emmett struggled to keep up. "Why didn't we commutate?" Bay shouted as she cried harder and Emmett stroked her hair, but this didn't sooth her, it almost made her more upset. She pushed his hand away and continued to shout.

"This is your fault! You could have stopped this! You could have told me not!" Bay was close to screaming as she kicked an empty paint can over. Emmett wasn't getting much from the conversation. He saw 'your fault' and clenched his jaw and tightened his fists.

"My fault? Bay, you think this is my fault? You're the one that didn't want it from the beginning!" Bay realized what he was getting at and her heart broke. Bay opened her mouth to continue, but before she could Emmett grabbed is jacket off the seat and took off.

Bay walked over to her counter and found the sketches and Axe Girl and Jacket Boy. She was going to start making some stencils for her art, but a wave of emotion engulfed her. Emmett hadn't been able to say it, but she understood what he mean and now she agreed. It was _her_ fault. For not speaking up, for not trying to talk to Emmett more, for rushing things, and for not thinking everything through. Bay was consumed by the wave of grief and sadness and slowly dropped to the floor and bawled.

Bay was mourning Max. The little boy she'd never meet.


	7. Red Rose

Thanks for all the positive feedback on the last chapter even though it was sad. There's a lot of dialogue in one scene in this chapter...and I hate making dialogue so I hope I presented it well. This is the longest chapter I've wrote and that's what you guys get for all the reviews! So keep them up!

Also in the show do they ever show Axe Girl with an axe? They only show her with a mallet, right? I wasn't sure what to use so I just said mallet when I talked about it. Annnddd tell me about any errors you see because I didn't edit it a lot. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the ABC show Switched at Birth, because if I did the rest of the season would start much earlier than January and Sean Berdy would be all mine.

* * *

><p>Emmett drove home going 20 miles over the speed limit on some roads. He wanted to kick something; He wanted to scream. Bay didn't want the abortion and he knew. He knew something wasn't right and he should have tried to talk to her. Bay was right. It was his fault. He angrily pressed on the gas to try and make it home as quick as possible. Emmett couldn't even keep his thoughts straight, he just wanted to go home and sleep. Pretend like this hadn't happen. But it did, and this was the consequence. Emmett couldn't help but wonder if Bay was deaf or even just fluent in sign, maybe this mistake wouldn't have happened. They could have come to decision together, because they could talk. Or maybe if Emmett was hearing, he could have simply talked to Bay and explained to her that he wanted to have the baby. He checked his mirror and did a double take. There was a cop with his lights on. Shit…how long had he been following him? Emmett was a great driver, but with his anger he barely checked his mirrors once since he left Bay's. He pulled over as soon as he could. The cop car followed. He sighed knowing this was going to be hard and frustrating; the cop wouldn't know sign. Emmett pulled off his helmet and looked to the cop who was already speaking too fast for him to understand. Emmett waved his hands and the cop stopped talking. Emmett shook his head and pointed at his ear. The cop looked confused.<p>

"_I'm deaf!_" He mouthed and repeated shaking his head and pointing to his ear. The cop eyes widen. The cop wrote on his paper in his little notebook: _You were speeding_.

"_I know_…" Emmett mouthed. The cop understood him and stared at Emmett for a while before writing. Emmett wanted a ticket. Well, maybe he didn't want the ticket, but he didn't want this cop to take pity on him for being deaf. He could read the road signs; he knew what he was doing. The cop's sloppy handwriting said: _This is a warning, okay? Also remember to check your mirrors more. I was following you for over a minute. _Emmett nodded. He pulled away from the curb and headed home well under the speed limit, annoyed that the cop had taken pity on him. Emmett was okay with being deaf. It wasn't a disability to him. Anything a hearing person could do, Emmett could do it better. Expect talking…and singing… and obviously hearing. Thinking about the things Emmett couldn't do made him more upset. Emmett never wished he was hearing, but right now, as he slowly rounded the corner to his house, he did.

* * *

><p>Once Bay recollected herself from the floor, she grabbed some thick plastic sheets, the kind she used to make stencils for her graffiti. Even though she was upset at Emmett, he was still her boyfriend. He was still going to be there for her at the end of the day. He was all she had right now. She looked through her sketches and decided today was the day she would officially created Jacket Boy. She chose the one where Jacket Boy was taking Axe Girl's mallet. She was mad Emmett left, but she had blamed him. So whose fault was it? Was it really hers? She steadied herself by putting her hands on the counter. Was it? Was it anyone's fault? It had to be someone's fault right? Bay took deep breaths as she sat on the floor and began to re-sketch part of the idea on to the thick plastic. Jacket Boy only needed one layer, but had lots of details. She was used to carving out the different layers of Axe Girl so that part came easy. By the time Bay had craved out the all outlines in the plastic it was dark outside and the clock on her phone read 11:17. Tomorrow was Friday, after that she could curl up in her room and sleep for 14 hours out of the day. As she walked up to her room, she remembered about Daphne's basketball game. As much as she told herself she was going to keep an eye on Daphne, it was going to be a good way to get her mind off of everything. As Bay fell into her bed, not caring enough to change her clothes. She thought briefly how she just wanted to get her mind off everything and wondered how the hell she could do that, before she fell into a restless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Emmett was stuck in his last class of the day, with just a few minutes left. The teacher had finished teaching and was letting everyone stand up and gather at the door. He fished out his phone, and checked it. He had been very good about checking his phone since the whole Bay-clinic thing. Speaking of Bay, he was extremely happy that he had a text from her waiting on his phone.<p>

_I'm sorry about everything. I was just so upset. I'll still go to Daphne's basketball game if you are. I love you. _

His heart jumped out of his chest with joy. The stupid fight was going to be overlooked. He could go see his beautiful girlfriend and tell her that she was not at fault. But a question kept coming to mind: who's fault was it? The lights above the doors signaled that they were released from school. Once he had collected his needed books and hopped on his bike he decided wanted to do something for Bay. He took off to find the local chain grocery store. He wandered to the floral section and pick out and purchased a single rose. Emmett always liked the idea of just a single red rose; none of the little white flowers or wrapping that came with a dozen roses. Just one single red rose. He carefully headed to Bay's with the rose in hand.

As he pulled into the driveway, Bay's door was shut all the way. He slowly walked over and knocked on the door and try to open it, but it was locked. Bay yelled from inside that she'd be there in a second, but Emmett couldn't hear this. Bay quickly tried cover up the stencils with a sheet of canvas. She had almost been done with Jacket Boy and Axe Girl. She heard another knock at the door. Bay ran to the door. As she open the door she smiled widely that it was Emmett. Before she could hug him, he held out a single red rose to her. Her smile somehow managed to get bigger. She read once that giving someone a single red rose meant: I love you and only you. She didn't know if Emmett knew this, but she was going to pretend that he did. The couple hugged tightly and kissed. As the walked inside, Bay was thankful she has turned her easel around so Emmett couldn't see the work in progress. She forced him to sit on the loveseat. As she put the rose into an empty paint can with clean water. Emmett laughed silently; that was such a Bay thing to do. He looked around at the random blank canvas on the ground and turned around easel; he pointed to them with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm working on new art. I want you to see it, but I need to finish." Bay signed. Emmett smiled at his girlfriend; she was getting so good at sign. She might have used English grammar, but she was getting faster now. He nodded and gave an okay; she walked back to her easel and grabbed something from under the canvas on the floor. She was making a new Axe Girl. He watched her body as she carefully sprayed the paint onto spots on the canvas. She was so perfect. He wondered what this Axe Girl would be doing. He had no idea what was coming his way as Bay finished up the last of Axe Girl. She walked over to Emmett who had his signature smirk on. She pulled him up and got behind him and tried covered his eyes with her hands, which was hard since of the height difference. She navigated him over to the easel and with a breath she uncover Emmett's bright blue eyes. He took in Bay's art. There was Axe Girl; she had her pink dress on. She was reaching for her mallet, who was being held by an all black figure with a defined jacket on, with an off white canvas color lips that formed a smirk-like smile on the face. Emmett didn't know how Bay did it. How she formed the smile on the boy's face. He didn't know how she did it, but he loved it. With a smile on his face, he looked to Bay, who was eager to get feedback.

"Do you get it?" Bay signed. Did he get that that was him? That the mallet was everything. The abortion, the switch, Ty, Regina, Angelo, and even Daphne. He took all that away, even if it was for a little while, he made all the bad stuff go away. He didn't make it seem so bad. As Emmett looked back to the graffiti on the canvas he tried to really _look_ at it. Bay was Axe Girl. Was he the boy with jacket? He was taking away the problems. Emmett looked back at Bay.

"That's me?" Emmett asked pointing to the jacket wearing black figure. Bay smiled, nodding excitedly. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him. Emmett made things not so bad. He took be her rock and she could be his. They turned the easel back into the normal position so they could stare at it as they sat on the loveseat and talked about anything until they had to leave for Daphne's basketball.

* * *

><p>Daphne's smile stretched ear to ear. Daphne couldn't believe her team had won the game. Her smile got sizably smaller though, as she noticed Emmett. He wasn't even looking at her. He was staring at Bay who was trying to sign to his friend Jordan. Daphne didn't want to get mad so she walked over to them and put a fake smile on her face. Jordan signed extremely fast to Emmett, while Bay looked confused. Emmett smiled and Daphne and give her a quick "great job" before walking off with Jordan. She looked at Bay who questioning why they had left.<p>

"Something about photos…that's all I got." Bay said with a shrug. Bay's face didn't have much color and she had dark bags under eyes.

"Yeah, it was something about the yearbook photos." Daphne hadn't really paid attention to their signs much but figured it was about the new photos that were posted in front of the yearbook room that Jordan that taken.

"Bay…can we talk?" Daphne asked, holding in a breath. Bay nodded confusedly. Was Daphne going to threaten her now? Tell her to break up with Emmett, 'or else'?

"Well you know how Regina was seeing that guy, Bruce, right? Well… has she talked to you about…that? Or anything important?" Daphne talked awkwardly without any sign. Bay was taken back by the random question.

"Anything important…with Bruce?" Bay used the signs she knew for Daphne and tried to comb through the conversation with Regina she had on the way to clinic, it was mostly about Regina trying to get her own salon. "No, she's not seeing him anymore, right?"

"No…," Daphne started, "but I found some stuff on our computer…and I think that she might be… pregnant." Daphne concluded, folding her hands together, her basketball shoes squeaking quietly on the gym floor. Pregnant? That's something Regina would have told Bay…right? Especially under the circumstances of their recent communication.

"Uhh…Why do you think that?" Bay's eyebrows twisted together as her signs started to get emotionless.

"Well, I found this search on our computer. About abortion and well… wondered if you two had talked about it." Bay's eyes widened in shock. Bay couldn't be sure, but she guessed the search was about Bay's abortion. It was just a week ago she'd asked Regina to sign the papers. She must have done research before signing them.

"Well…I don't know. We don't talk that much." Bay talked and signed quickly not sure what to say; she played with her hair trying to distract herself. She didn't want to think about the abortion tonight. She wanted to meet Emmett's friends and watch Daphne play basketball.

"I saw you two. Outside the house, hugging. You guys obviously do talk." Daphne's tone was annoyed and venomous. Daphne didn't like to play around. Why was Bay lying to her?

"It was a personal moment, Daphne. I prefer not to share it." Bay said, trying to add the same about of sharpness to her signs, but fell short since she didn't know enough sign to form the sentence. Daphne sighed and rolled her eyes.

"'Prefer not to share'?" Daphne's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Can we just drop it? Like I said, it was personal. I don't want to talk about it." Bay tried to slip past Daphne to the exit, but Daphne caught her arm first.

"Of course, let me just follow your every command." Bay looked at Daphne like she was insane; Daphne elaborated: "Emmett would have never gone to that festival, you know, but you told him too!" Daphne's pent up anger about Emmett could finally be released. Why had Emmett done everything that Bay had told him to?

"Oh what? Like he didn't do everything you said. He played the Buckner fundraiser because _you_ told him. Which started the whole thing; Guitar Face wouldn't have been asked to play the festival if Emmett hadn't play the fundraiser first." Daphne started to deny it but Bay started talking again. "That's what Emmett does. When he cares about someone, he does what he thinks will make them happy." Daphne's thoughts snapped to the kiss her and Emmett's kiss. The kiss was the make her happy, but him ending it was to make Bay happy. Daphne wanted to know which part made Emmett happy.

"I know Emmett better then you." Daphne didn't want to admit that Bay somehow just knew Emmett. That _was_ Emmett, but Daphne had never noticed it before.

"I wasn't saying you didn't." Bay smirked. She didn't want to fight with Daphne, but she just wanted Daphne to understand that Emmett and her were meant for each other.

"Well…well, you didn't win yet! I didn't just kiss him! He kissed me back!" Daphne snapped. Emmett kissed her back for moment in front of the carwash before he pulled away. Sometimes Daphne even liked to think that he was the one that leaned in.

"What? What do you mean 'he kissed you back'?" Bay's heart broke. They kissed? When? Bay truly hoped it was before they were dating. Daphne's face flooded with shock. Emmett hadn't even told her yet. Daphne felt a twitch of guilt; she didn't want Bay to find out this way. She figured Emmett had already spilled the truth with her. Daphne normally thought Bay was the evil one, but right now _she_ was the one being evil.

"Oh…Bay…I thought he would have already told you…" Daphne started to put her hand on Bay's shoulder but Bay pulled away.

"No! Don't pretend to be sorry! Who kissed who? TELL ME. WHO KISSED WHO?" Bay felt the familiar feeling of tears welling up in her eyes. They kissed? They kissed. _Oh my god, He cheated on me._

"During the Carlton Carwash…it was…mutual." Daphne spoke quietly. Emmett would never forgive her, Daphne concluded. Bay was really important to him and Daphne had just ruined it. Even though Daphne did felt bad, she wondered why Emmett hadn't told Bay before. Bay's face quickly became stained with tears. Bay needed to get out, so without another word, she slipped past Daphne and this time Daphne didn't even try to stop Bay.

Bay walked outside of Carlton, she didn't know the layout but even if she did she doubted in the state she was in she would have remembered it anyway. Before she knew it she had Toby on the phone. In between her sobs he managed to understand 'Carlton…get me…now' and he was on his way. As she waited for her non-biological brother to pick her up, she continued to sob. Every time she came close to being calm she thought about everything again, and the tears came back. The switch, the abortion, and Emmett. Emmett hadn't thought to mention to her that he had kissed Daphne? Not once? Not when they kissed, not when they had sex, not when she showed him her art today? _Was he ever going to tell me? _Bay didn't know how'd she get thought it now. Emmett wasn't her rock anymore; his credibly had faded away with that kiss. She continued to bawl until noticed her brother's familiar headlights pull into the parking lot. She got in and with out a word he took off toward home. She continued to cry quietly, just tears steaming down her face.

"Do you want…to talk about it?" Toby asked cautiously asked, testing the waters. Bay shook her head and let a shutter and sobs release from her. Bay never wanted to see Emmett again. Not because it'd be hard, well it would be, but that wasn't it. Their last memory was sitting on the loveseat staring at her art talking about nothing in particular. About art and life; about love. She wanted that to be the last memory she had of him, not a fight she knew would come. As Toby pulled into the driveway, Bay quickly got out and started to head to her garage.

"Bay wait!" Toby said, jogging to catch up to where she was. "Promise me you'll tell me what's going on…soon. Okay?" Toby's eyes were pleading; he just wanted to know his sister was okay. She nodded, as more tears fell down her cheeks. She fell into his arms and they hugged for a long time. No matter what DNA tests might say, Bay and Toby were brother and sister. They teased each other, tried to help each other (sometimes), and cared about each other. Bay was thankful she had a brother, because in another life she wouldn't have had Toby. As they let go Bay promised and sulked back to her art studio. As she walked in she looked at the stupid art she'd make for that stupid boy. She grabbed a box cutter off the counter and began to slash at the canvas. She sliced at her art and splatted it with red and black paint. Bay felt her anger boil up at Emmett and at herself and at everyone as she stared at the art she had just destroyed. Bay stared to walk back to her room to attempt to sleep, but the single red rose caught her eye.

"I guess Emmett didn't know you meant 'I love you and only you'." Bay told the rose as she ripped off its petals.


	8. You Lost

I'm so so so so, infinite amount of so's, sorry for not updating for what I think has been three weeks. I have _not_ given up on this story, at first I had a little writer's block, and I've been super busy with school and theatre, and I almost didn't update this weekend and that's why this chapter is so short! It's better to have a little then to have nothing right? I'm hoping everyone feels that way. (: I have already started next's week chapter, so it should be long and on time! As always, review!

Also, I'm not exactly sure where Bay's room is in the house, but in my story her room outlooks the area in front of her garage, similar to Daphne's window.

Disclaimer: I do not own the ABC show Switched at Birth, because if I did the rest of the season would start much earlier than January and Sean Berdy would be all mine.

* * *

><p>Daphne turned around and spotted Emmett walking back into the gym through a door opposite her. Daphne couldn't deal with him right now, so she ducked outside and took the round about way to the girl's locker room. She changed out of her basketball uniform and made her way out of the locker room. A few people congratulated her; She smiled and returned a thank you. But Daphne couldn't get her mind off Bay. Why did she lie about Regina? Did Bay know something, but Regina had made her promise not to tell? Sounded familiar. Daphne bumped into someone, looking up she saw a concerned Emmett.<p>

"Where is Bay?" He signed quickly. Of course, Bay was all he could think about. He had barely congratulated her tonight.

"She…She said she had to go home, but she wouldn't tell me why." Daphne normally didn't lie, so when she did, she felt extra guiltily. Emmett whipped out his phone and punched in a text to Bay that Daphne couldn't read. Emmett looked up and smiled at Daphne.

"Great job out there tonight. You guys deserved this win." Daphne smiled widely that he finally realized her achievement. Emmett kept looking at his phone, but he got no reply from his girlfriend. He felt bad leaving Daphne, but he wanted to know why Bay had just left like that.

"When are you going home?" Emmett signed. Daphne cocked her head in wonder.

"Not sure…maybe in the next 30 minutes. John is giving me a ride home." As she signed, Emmett nodded.

"Oh, I was goin' say I could take you home, but I think I'll just swing by and check on Bay and then go home." Daphne's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to give her a ride home, well the main reason might have been to see Bay, but Daphne was still happy he was paying attention to her. "So I'm goin' head out. Bye, Daph!" Emmett signed and gave Daphne a quick hug, Daphne thought it was a little too quick before he walked to the parking lot. Emmett jumped on his bike and headed to Bay's leaving Daphne to wonder if after tonight her and Emmett would ever hug again. Bay would tell Emmett that Daphne had told her about the kiss, and he would hate her. Daphne felt suddenly didn't care that she'd won the basketball game, because Bay had won Emmett.

* * *

><p>As Emmett quietly walked to Bay's garage, where the door was open, he peeked inside to see her say something to the rose he got her and then started to pick off it's petals. Emmett frowned. Why was she doing that? He glanced to the wrecked art she'd made for him and he's mind quickly started turning. He stepped further in and Bay looked up. Bay's eyes narrowed as soon as she realized it was Emmett. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to seem weak right now. She wanted to seem strong; she didn't need Emmett.<p>

"What?" Bay signed sharply. Emmett looked hurt as he tried to think of what to ask Bay.

"What…what's wrong?" Emmett reached out to touch Bay but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" Bay signed quickly. "'What's wrong?' I don't know where too start…Is there anything you want to tell me, Emmett?" Bay signed and spoke. She did a sign or two wrong, but Emmett could tell this was not the time to correct her. He tried to think of things he'd messed up on. Was it their anniversary? No… What could he have forgotten?

"I'm sorry! Was I suppose to…" Then it hit Emmett. The kiss. He never told Bay about the kiss. Daphne had been talking to Bay before she left. _Damn it…why didn't I just tell her the day of?_ "Bay…I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I should have just told you." Emmett felt stupid. Why did this have to happen now? After everything they'd struggled through they were about to be happy, or at least try to be, but now it was ruined.

Bay turned back around and walked to the counter and washed out some paintbrushes in attempts to distract herself. Emmett slowly walked up to Bay and snaked his arms around her middle. She tried to push him off, but before she could, Emmett spoke:

"I am so sorry, Bay." Emmett's voice was still so beautiful to Bay, but she was so mad. He pronounced everything to the best of his abilities including the long A in Bay's name, but she was so upset and envious, it just spilled out:

"No. I want to date someone that can at least say my own name." Bay was a jealous person, but even in her jealously, and anger, she knew that was the wrong thing to say. She wished she could take it back but the words had formed and Emmett could read lips enough to get what she said. His shoulders slumped and his heart broke. _You_ are_ the one that kissed Daphne_, Emmett told himself. Bay sighed and touched Emmett's shoulder.

"I think we're done." Bay only signed these words to Emmett as she slipped past him to go to her room. As Bay stomped up the stairs to her room, she ripped a brush though her hair and wiped the smudged make up off her face. She walked to her window to glance at the moon before she slept, but instead got a view of something she didn't want to see. She saw Emmett next to his bike with his helmet in hand, as if he was about to leave, but Daphne was walking up to him signing. Bay watched their conversation but with the quickness of their signs she could only make out her name a couple times. Until she saw Daphne sign a sign Bay had remembered very well. 'Hang out'. She had learned it at Emmett's after meeting his mom. Emmett signed some stuff and Daphne used 'hang out' again. Emmett signed 'Yes'. Emmett and Daphne are going to hang out! Bay broke up with him seconds ago and he's already going to hang out with Daphne? It was just hanging out, but…hanging out could mean a lot of things.

Bay waited for Emmett to leave and for Daphne to go back into the guest house. She quietly walked down the stairs and went to her garage. She locked her door and decided to start working on some new graffiti. Emmett wasn't taking away her troubles, he was giving her more. As Bay worked she held back tears. She didn't want to be weak anymore. She didn't want to be one that always cried. But in the back of her head, there was a voice saying, _It's okay to cry. You lost who you thought was your family. You lost your own baby. You lost Emmett. You just lost everything._


End file.
